You Like This
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Ethan, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and Benny have Facebooks. Includes some of Jane and some OC characters. Set in the future. A fanfiction where all important news is posted on Facebook first.
1. Chapter 1

**My new attempt at a Facebook fan fiction since I've tried the last one. Last time, I did a Switched at Birth one. Now that I actually have a Facebook, why not put my Facebookiness to use?**

**I own nothing, people! (: I hope you will comment! P.S This is set in the future and Sarah and Ethan are married and Erica and Benny are married! (: Rory is single and since he doesn't have a last name his last name is Dress. I own the plotline and some of the characters mentioned: like…Carwyn **

**Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, Sarah Morgan, **and **Erica Weir** have logged on.

**Ethan Morgan **posted on his own wall: Can't wait for tonight! - with **Sarah Morgan**

**Sarah Morgan **and **Erica Morgan **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **wall post: Me either! So excited! (:

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Erica Weir **posted to her own wall: Tonight will be great! I hope… - with **Benny Weir**

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **post on her own wall: Hope? Honey I no!

**Benny Weir, Erica Weir, **and **Ethan Morgan **like this

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Erica Weir's **post on her own wall: I wish you luck, Erica! Benny can get…dangerous…

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **post on her own wall: I MISS YOU! 3

**Ethan Morgan, Erica Weir, **and **Sarah Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Erica Weir's **post on her own wall: I MISS YOU TOO!

**Erica Weir **commented on her own post on her own wall: BROMANCE MOMENT /3

**Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, Erica Weir, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, Erica Weir, **and **Sarah Morgan **are now friends with **Rory Dress. **

**Ethan Morgan **posted on **Rory Dress' **wall: Y is ur last name Dress?

**Rory Dress **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **post on his own wall: Bcuz I needed a last name 4 this thing and I'm a dude so I could be all like oh yeah I'm married & im single 2 soo…

**Erica Weir, Benny Weir, **and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **post on **Rory Dress' **wall: U got a FB l8.

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own post on **Rory Dress' **wall: yeah u did! Wht took u so long?

**Rory Dress **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **post on his own wall: I've been busy!

**Benny Weir **changed his status: I 3 going 2 the supermarket! They gave me free lemons today! Last time it was ORANGES! OMGIZZLE!

**Sarah Morgan **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status: I think ur mother dropped u when u were a baby. :P

**Sarah Morgan **and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **status: no! his dad did. ROTFL

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status: U guys r mean!

**Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Rory Dress, **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status: I love you, baby!

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status: ilyu2.

**Erica Weir **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

~Next Day~

**Benny Weir **changed his status: Last night was amazing. My baby girl is amazing. She is so beautiful and amazing! GOD I LOVE MY WIFE ! With -** Erica Weir**

**Erica Weir, Rory Dress, Sarah Morgan, **and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status: Aww, you are the best husband EVER! (: ILY SOOO MUCH!

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status:how did I get a frickin amazing wife like u? !

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status: Luck.

**Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **changed her status: (: I love you, **Ethan Morgan. **

**Ethan Morgan, Erica Weir, **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status: Wow. This isn't Facebook anymore! It's LOVEBOOK! I LOVE YOU, **Sarah! **

**Sarah Morgan **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Erica Weir **changed her status: Hanging out with **Sarah **and Jane today.

**Ethan Morgan **is now friends with **Jane Renee Morgan**.

**Jane Renee Morgan **listed **Ethan Morgan **as her brother.

**Benny Weir, Erica Weir, Rory Dress, **and **Sarah Morgan **are now friends with **Jane Renee Morgan. **

**Benny Weir **listed **Jane Renee Morgan **as his sister.

**Jane Renee Morgan **changed her relationship status from "Single" to "In a relationship with **Carwyn Jake Grover**"

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **relationship status update: Who is CARWYN!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next installment of our Facebook chronicles- You Like This. I decided to write it on my laptop instead of at my Grandma's house.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented! **

**I own nothing-cept Carwyn and other minor characters such as Savannah-who will take place later on!**

**Benny Weir, Erica Weir, Jane Renee Morgan, Ethan Morgan, and Sarah Morgan **have logged on.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **relationship update: Who is Carwyn?

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own relationship update: My boyfriend, of course! (:

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **relationship update: Y have I never met him!

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own relationship update: Because I never see you, silly.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **relationship update: BLEH! :l

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes this.

**Rory Dress **has logged on via Blackberry.

**Benny Weir **updated his status: Hanging out with **Ethan **tonight. With – **Ethan Morgan**

**Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: Yep! Seeing that new movie! (;

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: It's called safe house I think!

**Erica Weir **updated her status: YES! SPA DAYY! At – **Boutique 1010**

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: lucky we have the money honey!

**Erica Weir **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **likes **Ethan Morgan's **photo.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own photo: Me & my babe are sooooooooooooooooo cute together, don't cha think?

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **photo: Yes we are!

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: Going to see Hollywood Dream with **Savannah Marie Soul**.

**Erica Weir, Ethan Morgan, **and **Benny Weir **are now friends with **Savannah Marie Soul**.

**Savannah Marie Soul **created a poll: _How do you know me?_

**Erica Weir **answered **Savannah Marie Soul's **poll with: _Friend knows u n u n I hung out 2gether a prty. _

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: I h8 h8ers.

**Savannah Marie Soul, Jane Renee Morgan, Erica Weir, Benny Weir, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **and **Benny Weir **have logged off.

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: Breaking Dawn 3

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: Best vampire movie ever! It's totally untrue though. Like, none of that could happen! 

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own status update: IKR! But Jacob is so hot! 

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: I like Edward better. Jacob's creepy for imprinting on Nessie!

**Jane Renee Morgan **dislikes this.

**Ethan Morgan **logged on via _**Facebook for iPhone**_.

**Benny Weir **logged on via _**Facebook for iPhone**_.

**Ethan Morgan **likes _Safe House_.

**Sarah Morgan **logged on via _**Facebook for Blackberry Bold**_.

**Rory Dress **updated his status: I wish I could hang out with someone!

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Rory Dress' **status update: ): u can come 2 our house prty nxt weekend! (:

**Rory Dress **likes this.

**Rory Dress **commented on his own status update: Can't wait! :D

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **uploaded a picture to her album **Mobile Uploads **with – **Savannah Marie Soul**.

**Savannah Marie Soul **likes **Sarah Morgan's **picture.

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **picture: Wow I look ugly! 

**Sarah Morgan **dislikes this.

**Rory Dress **is now friends with **Savannah Marie Soul**.

**Rory Dress **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **picture: SO NOT TRUE! YOU ARE SOOOO PREEETTTYY!

**Sarah Morgan **commented on her own picture: Rory, you are such a sweetheart! 

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **picture: Aww, Rory, you're cute and sweet! Wow, I can't believe you think I'M pretty. I'm like the ugliest person on Earth!

**Sarah Morgan **and **Rory Dress **dislike this.

**Rory Dress **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **picture: Wow, no! you r like so pretty I wanna date u. wanna go on a date?

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **picture: (: I would love to! PM ME! 

**~Private Messaging~**

**Rory: **(: How about 9 on Friday?

**Savannah: **Sound's good! (;

**R: **can I have ur #?

**S: **sure – 717-989-6512. (: TXT ME!

**R: **I will!

**S: **okay.

**~Facebook~**

**Savannah Marie Soul **updated her status: wow, I cannot wait until Friday!

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Savannah Marie Soul's **status update: Y?

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on her own status update: going on a date w/ Rory! (:

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Rory Dress **commented on **Savannah Marie Soul's **status update: Me neither!

**Sarah Morgan **and **Savannah Marie Soul **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Good movie! Going out 2 dinner with **Benny**! Love u, B & S & E & J!

**Sarah Morgan **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Glad the movie was good! When u come home, I have a surprise for u n u r gonna lovee ittt! 3

**Erica Weir **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: Wow!

**Jane Renee Morgan, Savannah Marie Soul, Rory Dress, Erica Weir, Benny Weir, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status: Is this REALLY something that should b posted on FB, Sarah!

**Ethan Morgan **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status: Well, he IS MY HUSBAND!

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status: Well, well, well, Sarah!

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan, Jane Renee Morgan, Benny Weir, Erica Weir, Rory Dress, **and **Sarah Morgan **are now friends with **Samantha Louise Morgan**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Chapter Three! I hope you enjoyed the ending and how they all became friends with Ethan's mom. We're gonna skip some time right now!  
>So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all. I'm cold, just thought I'd mentioned that!<strong>

**Savannah Marie Soul **updated her status: well, I love you! With – **Rory Dress**

**Rory Dress, Sarah Morgan, **and **Erica Morgan **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Savannah Marie Soul's **status update: U 2 r so cute!

**Rory Dress **and **Savannah Marie Soul **like this.

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on her own status update: Thx, Sar! (: I love him so much!

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **listed **Samantha Louise Morgan **as his mother.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Tonight, Tonight, I'm going out to the club with a bottle to fight. Tonight, tonight, and we are gonna all hang out forever till we die. With – **Rory Dress **and **4 other people.**

**Sarah Morgan **and **Savannah Marie Soul **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: YAY! (: I CANNOT WAIT FOR TONIGHT!

**Rory Dress **likes **Ethan Morgan's **status update.

**Savannah Marie Soul **likes **Sarah Morgan's **comment on **Ethan Morgan's **status.

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status: Yep! We're gonna all be drinking and hanging and…drinking! (: LOVE YOU ALL!

**Rory Dress **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status: Tonight? UH YEAHHH!

**Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, Savannah Marie Soul, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Benny Weir **likes **Ethan Morgan's **status update.

**Benny Weir **logged on _**Facebook for iPhone.**_

**Erica Weir **logged on.

**Ethan Morgan **logged on _**Facebook for iPhone.**_

**Ethan Morgan **created a new album: _^_^ Crazy marriage nights w/ the couples _

**Sarah Morgan, Savannah Marie Soul, Erica Weir, Benny Weir, **and **Rory Dress **were tagged in **Ethan Morgan's **album, _^_^ Crazy marriage nights w/ the couples._

**Sarah Morgan **likes **Ethan Morgan's **photo.

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **photo of her: (: I look so much better with the bf, don't y'all agree?

**Sarah Morgan **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **photo of her: (-: **Savannah Marie Soul **you look hot with yo self and with the Rors.

**Rory Dress **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **photo of him: Aww, thx Sarah! (: ily alllll!

**Samantha Louise Morgan **updated her status: Facebook is confusing. You all r doing a bunch of weird things that I don't know how 2 do! Hopefully my gorgeous **daughter in law **or my **daughter **will help me work Facebook? With – **Sarah Morgan **and **Jane Renee Morgan.**

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Samantha Louise Morgan's **status update: Sure! Can't do it 2nite though! When do u want 2?

**Samantha Louise Morgan **commented on her own status update: Uh. I don't care; bring my son w/ u! I haven't seen him in 4ever.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Samantha Louise Morgan's **status update: (; yeah, yeah, yeah MOTHER!

**Samantha Louise Morgan **likes this.

**Samantha Louise Morgan **commented on her own status update: Y all the caps? I actually am ur MOTHER!

**Sarah Morgan, Jane Renee Morgan, **and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Benny Weir **invited **Jane Renee Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Erica Weir, Sarah Morgan, Rory Dress, **and **Savannah Marie Soul **to _My House _on _Tuesday _at **7:00.**

**Ethan Morgan, Jane Renee Morgan, Erica Weir, **and **Sarah Morgan **are going to _My House._

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: ^_^ yes! Tonight imma get so drunk my new profile picture is gonna be of my titties!

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Haha. We're gonna match then!

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: UR DISGUSTINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

**Benny Weir, Jane Renee Morgan, **and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Samantha Louise Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: I did not raise u like this, Mr. Morgan!

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: I'm sorry momma. Imma get drunk tho and I thought Facebook should no, y'know!

**Benny Weir **updated his status: TITTIES! With – **Ethan Morgan**

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: WOW! ILY!

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: wow, we have a lot of bromance moments! (: ILY!

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: We da bomb and we blowing up coz we so awesome!

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: How did I get such a weird husband? I mean how did WE get such weird husbands? With – **Erica Weir.**

**Erica Weir **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: IDK! THEY ARE WEIRDOSSS!

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: UR SOOOOO MEANN!

**Sarah Morgan **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: Wow! Love you 2!

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on her own status update: awww…babe I love you more than u no!

**~Next Day~  
><strong>

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: SOOO HUNGOVER!

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: I think I'm pregnant o.O

**Benny Weir **updated his status: Hangovers are ugly for me. My hair is ugly, my eyes are dilated. Maybe **Erica **will sober up fast!

**Erica Weir **updated her status: **Benny**- yeah rite.

**Rory Dress **updated his status: So, I think we all have hangovers,yeah?

**Savannah Marie Soul **updated her status: ANDDDDD DRUNK!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm quite happy right now! I got my phone! (: it's a LG Optimus V, (: touchscreen and awesome!**

**But here is the next chapter. Also, I hope you enjoyed how they all updated their status' to random hangoverish crap! (: haha…Ethan's would be my favorite. Which one was yours.**

**Question of the update! **

**~DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN! TOO YOUNG, NOT CREATIVE ENOUGH! JUST A FAN! I DO OWN SAVANNAH AND THE UPCOMING EVENTS! **

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: how could u get pregnant? I would b the one having and carrying the babies!

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: I missed my period, SARAH! O.o

**Sarah Morgan **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: wow, that sucks! How many wks?

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: 9,000!

**Benny Weir **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Erica Weir, Rory Dress, **and **Savannah Marie Soul **have logged on.

**Erica Weir **updated her own status: ): you know what sucks?

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Erica Morgan's **status update: What?

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: Gotta go 2 c my parents w/ **Benny Weir **today.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: WTF! Y DIDN'T U TELL ME?

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: I 4got.

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **logged on _**Facebook for iPhone.**_

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: Oh wow. Sucks 'fo yewww!

**Ethan Morgan **uploaded a new photo to the album _Scared O.O: _'Do I look pregnant 2 yewww!'

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **photo: No! UR NOT PREGNANT! And y r u using my iPhone.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own photo: Because mine's all the way in the upstairs bathroom and u left urs on the kitchen table. :P

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **photo: Haha, yeah u look preggers.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own photo: ):

**Benny Weir, Erica Weir, Savannah Marie Soul, Rory Dress, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Savannah Marie Soul **updated her status: Date tonight with the best **boyfriend **ever. (: love you, ROR! (:: but anyways…who thinks 2nite could b special?

**Benny Weir **changed his profile picture to his picture _Gaming w/ Ethan & Sarah & Erica__**. **_

**Rory Dress **commented on **Savannah Marie Soul's **status update: (: glad ur xcited.

**Benny Weir **changed his cover photo to his photo: _Hanging out with Savannah & Rory! RAWR!_

**~Next Day~**

**Benny Weir **was in _Cheese And Chocolate _with **Ethan Morgan.**

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: Waiting for the call! (: with – **Savannah Marie Soul**

**Savannah Marie Soul **updated her status: (: feeling good today!

**Sarah Morgan **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Savannah Marie Soul's **status update: SPILL! 

**Savannah Marie Soul **commented on her own status update: Mssg me.

**~IM~**

**Savannah Soul: **So…

**Sarah Morgan: **SPILL IT OUT SOUL!

**SS: **Alright…well…I think Rory and I are getting even seriouser & I think that we r gonna go out and discuss _US _soon. Like…you know where we both stand on kids, marriage, etc.

**SM: **So sweet! 

**SS: **Ikr. (: (: (: (: (: (: (: I'm ready to get serious with him!

**SM: **Just remember: Rory is fragile. Don't break him.

**SS: **I know! And when r u going to stop knowing me for that?

**SM: **Whenever you & Rory are married.

**SS: **Well, stop bringing it up plz.

**SM: **:/

**SS: **WHAT! God, I'm done with Ricky! Nobody else needs to know about this!

**SM: **What about when u marry Rory! R u gonna tell him then?

**SS: **I don't know.

**SM: **YOU HAVE TO! 

**SS: **No I don't, Sarah. It's all over between us. Nobody needs 2 no about the past.

**~Next Day~**

**Savannah Marie Soul **changed her name to **Savannah ily Soul.**

**Sarah Morgan **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her status: (: like the new name?

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Savannah ily Soul's **status update: YES! SHOULD I DO MINE?

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on her own status update: Yeah, but change urs 2 lol.

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **changed her name to **Sarah lol Morgan.**

**Savannah ily Soul **likes this.

**Sarah lol Morgan **commented on her name update: Don't like it. Changing it back.

**Sarah lol Morgan **changed her name to **Sarah Morgan.**

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **name update: Aw poo! 

**Savannah ily Soul **posted on **Rory Dress' **wall: When r we going 2 talk? Message me! 

**Rory Dress, Ethan Morgan, **and **Benny Weir **have logged on.

**Rory Dress **commented on **Savannah ily Soul's **post on his own wall: K. (:

**~IM~  
><strong>

**Rory Dress: **Heyyy

**Savannah ily Soul: **Hey.

**RD: **What do we need 2 tlk bout?

**SS: **Stuff.

**RD: **care 2 expand?

**SS: **When r we actually going to tlk about the stuff. Like…marriage?

**RD: **when would u like 2?

**SS: **Soon.

**RD: **Well, we have a group date 2nite with E & E so how about afterwards?

**SS: **Sounds Super.

**RD: **Gr8

**SS: **ily

**RD: **ilu2

**~Facebook~**

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Taking a pregnancy test…doo da doo…

**Benny Weir, Sarah Morgan, Savannah ily Soul, **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: So am i.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: FOR REALZ?

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: …no.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: B*TCH!

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: well, I'm not stupid enough 2 get pregnant! I'm still having fun!

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: THX SARAH ILY TOO!

**Benny Weir **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her status: Date 2night! With – **Benny Weir, Erica Weir **and **Rory Dress.**

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Savannah ily Soul's **status update: (: CAN'T W8!

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on her own status update: ME NEITHER~~~

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Savannah ily Soul's **status update: THANX 4 INVITING ME! ILY GUYS 2~ jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on her own status update: I'm srry sar.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Savannah ily Soul's **status update: It's k. my hubby is having pregnancy scares apparently.

**Savannah ily Soul, Erica Weir, **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: What does it mean if u have a pink minus sign? Is it positive bcoz shouldn't positive b a + sign but it's pink & shouldn't it b blue since it's a minus sign but it's pink and…o.O

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: I think my husband was a girl b4 he was actually a boy…

**A/N: oh boy! It's about to get juicy! Savannah has a secret, Ethan might be pregnant, and Sarah seems to think that having a baby would be bad at her age.**

**At this point anything could happen…but what do you think will happen? If someone guesses correctly, I will dedicate the chapter that it happens in to YOU!  
>Also-try Raisels they are delicious! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here you all go! (: hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think…and is it getting confusing?**

**Here, in this chapter, I believe, you will meet Carwyn officially. (; and you will also meet Carwyn's two sisters…can you not wait or what? **

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: **Ethan **is not pregnant.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Not pregnant! VICTORYY!

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Wanna sex it up then?

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: hmm…sure!

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **and **Ethan Morgan **have logged off.

**Erica Weir **logged on _**Facebook for iPhone**_.

**Erica Weir **added a new photo to the album: _Crazy, Beautiful, Life :D _

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Erica Weir's **photo: (: Sooo cute! U n benny would make GORGEOUS BABIES! :D 

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **photo: (: Thanks! Ik we would make some sxy babies! :D

**Erica Weir, Benny Weir, **and **Savannah ily Soul **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on her own photo: Wanna?

**Benny Weir **and **Savannah ily Soul **like this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **photo: YES! (;

**Benny Weir **has logged off.

**Erica Weir **has been disconnected from _**Facebook for iPhone.**_

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her profile picture.

**Rory Dress **has logged on.

**Rory Dress **updated his status: I have like no fun games on meh phone ! tragic, ik! Helllpppppp meee :D #iphonegotold

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: Finally, a good night for **mom **to meet the BF and maybe my big bro will come and be decent to my boy (; believe it or not, I still care about what **Ethan **thinks. 3 #brothersarethebomb

**Carwyn **changed his name to **Carwyn Jackson**.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **name update: (: Middle name love 3

**Carwyn Jackson **likes this.

**Savannah ily Soul **and **Carwyn Jackson **are now friends.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Rory Dress's **status update: Get…umm the Salad Fingers app (; has all of the eppies 3 #saladfingers

**Carwyn Jackson **and **Rory Dress **are now friends.

**Carwyn Jackson **updated his status: Hopefully my beautiful **Jane's **brother will approve? And her mother…only one can hope, right?

**Jane Renee Morgan **is now friends with **Alisa Alexis Brok**.

**Carwyn Jackson **listed **Alisa Alexis Brok **as his sister.

**Jane Renee Morgan **is now friends with **Lilia Candice**.

**Carwyn Jackson **listed **Lilia Candice **as his sister.

**Alisa Alexis Brok **listed **Lilia Candice **as her sister.

**Jane Renee Morgan **posted on **Carwyn Jackson's **wall: 3 I love you, don't you know that! Why you even like me, boy? :D well, I love you anyways coz you make me feellll happppyyyyyyyyyyyy! :D

**Alisa Alexis Brok, Lilia Candice, **and **Carwyn Jackson **like this.

**Alisa Alexis Brok **added a new photo to the album: _Tatiana – Age 1 ½_

**Alisa Alexis Brok **added a new photo to the album: _Benny – Age 4 _

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes **Alisa Alexis Brok's **photo album _Tatiana – Age 1 ½_

**Ethan Morgan **has logged on.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: Tonight? Perfect! Me & Sarah are freee !:D we will be there little sister !

**Sarah Morgan **has logged on via _**Facebook for iPhone.**_

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: #sex – With – **Ethan Morgan**

**Savannah ily Soul, Rory Dress, **and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: Wow…this…is a good place to put what u just did….on the internet. :D

**Sarah Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on her own status update: well, whatever! Idk! :D I love my hubby!

**Ethan Morgan **and **Savannah ily Soul **like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: (: I can't possibly b grossed out when u 2 r just soooooo cuttee :D

**Savannah ily Soul, Ethan Morgan, Rory Dress, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: Aww, thx Savie XD

**Ethan Morgan **is now friends with **Carwyn Jackson.**

**Carwyn Jackson **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Tonight shall be the night, eh? – With – **Sarah Morgan **and **3 others.**

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Huh?

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: srry 4got 2 tell u tht we goin 2 meet sis's bf, k cool?

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: ohkayy

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Why did u like that, lmao?

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: because u spelled it coolio :D

**Sarah Morgan **and **Jane Renee Morgan **like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her status: Adventure time, c'mon grab your boyfriend and sleep through the entire thing /3

**Sarah Morgan, Jane Renee Morgan, Rory Dress, Ethan Morgan, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: Party Rockin' in the house tonight – everyone shacking my guy /3 hahahahahaha jk, lay one finger on **Ethan **and I'll kick yo's ball's out /3

**Sarah Morgan, Jane Renee Morgan, Rory Dress, Ethan Morgan, **and **Savannah ily Soul **like this.

**Benny Weir **and **Erica Weir **logged on.

**Erica Weir **updated her status: (; with – **Benny Weir **

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: (; hahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: umm…

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: (: only one can hope that daddy got enough sleep last night!

**Benny Weir **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: Wht's going on?

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own status update: Brother is coming over 2 meet the bf.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: ):

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own status update: Wht's wrong? ):

**Benny Weir **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: Y am I not invited? I am ur brother 2, u know! :/

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: **Benny Weir, **I apologize! :D I love you! Will you come meet my beautiful boyfriend, **Carwyn Jackson **and we will have soooo muchhh fun! :D with **Ethan **and every1. And bring my sexy sis-in-law (; mmmkkay? :D **Sarah Morgan, Erica Weir **you are coming, aren't you my deary doo's ?

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: (; yayyy! Ily sooo much :D thx 4 inviting me ( after much discrestion, or whtever tht word is ? ) :D txt meee :D

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own status update: kkayy

**Benny Weir **and **Jane Renee Morgan **have logged off.

**Carwyn Jackson **updated his status: :D meeting the parents tonight with **Ethan Morgan **and **Jane Renee Morgan.**

**Lilia Candice **posted on **Carwyn Jackson's **timeline: Whenn will I finally meet gorgeoussss **Jane**?

**Lilia Candice **likes this.

**Lilia Candice **likes _The Amazing World of Gumball_.

**Carwyn Jackson **commented on **Lilia Candice's **post on his own timeline: Soon… :D maybe 2morro?

**Lilia Candice **likes this.

**Lilia Candice **commented on her own post on **Carwyn Jackson's **timeline: It's a date ! Is **Alisa **comin?

**Alisa Alexis Brok **commented on **Lilia Candice's **post on **Carwyn Jackson's **timeline: I saw my name!

**Carwyn Jackson **commented on **Lilia Candice's **post on his own timeline: Yeah, we'll have 2 oovoo 2 get the deets down! Ummm how about 4:30?

**Alisa Alexis Brok **commented on **Lilia Candice's **post on **Carwyn Jackson's **timeline: Yeah, oovoo sounds cool (: I'll b there /3 love you all :D

**Lilia Candice **and **Carwyn Jackson **like this.

**Lilia Candice **commented on her own post on **Carwyn Jackson's **timeline: Okayy :D

**A/n: Well, there's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed! And tell me what you think about Carwyn, Alisa & Lilia. :D Lilia is probs my favorite. She's kinda…quirky. Anyways…do you guys think Carwyn & Jane will last…we will find out ! **

**^_^ love you guys 3 #typingstufthtpeopledontread**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter six! (; well, anyways tell me what you guys think ! I need to update Is that mine soon too! :D I also wanted to get out some one-shots… weekend is coming up, but it seems like yesterday wuz the weekend. Btw, it's Wednesday tht I'm typing this. And srry bout txt talk. Don't feel like writing all of it out on a a/n. :D **

**And I just found out what OOC stands for = Out of Character. Do you think this story is like this?**

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: **Sarah's **lingerie is my favorite.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: You pervert!

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Benny Weir **likes **Ethan Morgan's **status update.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: (; lmao…we never changed our profile pics 2 titties, babbeeey ! :D

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: Yeah…hang on let me get my good camera and then I'll be over and I'll bring my computer and we can edit them and then…boom! We're public perverts! /3

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: This is GREAT! I'll get the snickerdoodles out for the snacks and order some pizza….

**Ethan Morgan **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **has logged off.

**Sarah Morgan **has logged on.

**Sarah Morgan **changed her profile picture.

**Erica Weir, Savannah ily Soul, **and **Jane Renee Morgan **like this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **profile picture: (: you guys are soo adorable. What restaurant were u at? Looks yummy!

**Sarah Morgan **commented on her own profile picture: We were Bales' . THEY HAVE THE BEST SUSHI EVAAA :D lmao. Txt me, Jane. :D

**Erica Weir **updated her status: So here's the down low for today! :D going to **Jane Renee Morgan**'s house for supper 2 meet the new bf with **Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, **and **Benny Weir. **And gonna hang out with my fake momma, **Samantha Louise Morgan **coz she's gonna be the awesome chef/hostess. (: love y'all! :D kiss my butt :D

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: Nobody, except moi will be kissing your butt! STOP POSTING BAD THINGS ON FB! :D I still love you baby, deflower me! :D

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: No thanks, ur mean 2 me sometimes.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: :/ y r we talkin' thru fb? We r in the same house, I THINK!

**Savannah ily Soul **likes this.

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: IDK, where r u?

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: I'm in the place where the peeps that visit us put their crap, like the hot dishes when they take their clothes off and make me feel all…buttered up and tht stuff but I'm waiting for my homeboy. (:

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: the hallway…?

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: YESS!

**Savannah ily Soul **likes this.

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: Well, I am in the living room watching an old eppie tht u recorded of Sesame Street. WTF, babe? Y is elmo taking all high pitched?

**Savannah ily Soul **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: Oh! I had that like rigged so now when we watch all of the tv crap on the DVR, it sounds like effin' FRED! I was like all oh my gizzle, I can get that for only $90? And tht guy he was like "YEAH MAN!" and I was like "YEASSS!" so we got it for like 100 bucks coz I was like wht if I want a deep voice and tht guy was all like '10 dollars extra!" and I was like, H E double hocky stick YEAHhS ;D

**Savannah ily Soul **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: YOU GOT THIS FRED CRAP FOR 90 DOLLARS? WTF!

**Benny Weir, Savannah ily Soul **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: Yep! It was a good deal huh?

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: *no comment *facepalm*

~Later that night~

**Erica Weir **updated her status: Well, that went welll…

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: I need a lot of tequila and some…***

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: I think my sister officially hates me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I know the last chapter was very short, extremely, but I loved how Erica & Benny were bickering. (: Some smexy EricaBenny never hurts any1. I think in fact the doctor REQUESTED that all of y'all get some! :D well, if you didn't get enough, go back for a double dose. Read the last chapter again! :"D well, here's another weird chapter of YLT (:**

**Carwyn Jackson **updated his status: So last night didn't go as expected…

**Alisa Alexis Brok **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **status update: And why not?

**Carwyn Jackson **commented on his own status update: Let's talk later on oovoo, k?

**Alisa Alexis Brok **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **status update: Yea! Sounds good, thx lil bro

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: And finally it's out. But nobody seems to be pleased?

**Samantha Louise Morgan **has logged on.

**Samantha Louise Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: JANE! YOU TOLD US A BIT LATE!

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on her own status update: Well, at least it's OUT! 

**Samantha Louise Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: 5 months after it was supposed to be.

**Jane Renee Morgan **has logged off.

**Samantha Louise Morgan **changed her name to **Sami L. Morgan.**

**Sami L. Morgan **updated her status: ):

**Erica Weir **updated her status: :/ Not feeling very good. No temperature, but I felt sooo sick this morning!

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: Yeah, Sarah's the same way, cept she has a temp.

**Erica Weir **commented on her own status update: Is that why she's not on?

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: I'm sure she's online, but she's probably Facebook stalking us! :D

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Sami L. Morgan **updated her profile picture.

**Sami L. Morgan **is now friends with **Lacey Binder. **

**Lacey Binder **commented on **Sami L. Morgan's **profile picture: Wow, who is that?

**Sami L. Morgan **commented on her own profile picture: my daughter. :/

**Lacey Binder **commented on **Sami L. Morgan's **profile picture: Y the long face, old roomy?

**Sami L. Morgan **commented on her own profile picture: Because we're fighting. Something huge.

**Lacey Binder **commented on **Sami L. Morgan's **profile picture: Oh. Well I hope all is resolved. We need 2 hang out soon! **Ursula **has been dying to see your little boy!

**Sami L. Morgan **commented on her own profile picture: Yes, we will def have 2 do this. I'll have Ethan friend Ursula and I'll do it too! (: call me! My # is in the about (:

**Sami L. Morgan **is friends with **Ursula Binder (callmechika)**

**Sami L. Morgan **posted on **Ethan Morgan's **wall: Friend request Ursula Binder (UBKA). Do you remember her? She was from pre-school. She is **Lacey's **daughter (:

**Ethan Morgan **is now friends with **Ursula Binder (callmechika)**

**Sami L. Morgan **changed her name to **Sam Morgan (sexyback).**

**Lacey Binder **likes this.

**Sam Morgan (sexyback) **updated her status: seeing **Jane **again today with **Ethan Morgan. **Our family definitely needs 2 talk.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Sam Morgan (sexyback)'s **status update: stop posting our personal problems on Facebook, mom. :/

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Off to mom's house. :/ not really excited though. It's going to be an awful visit. When someone (**CARWYN) **leaves they may not have testicles :/ :/ not happy, so don't bug. The one thing that could go completely wrong is I could be expecting a baby. :/ -with **Jane Renee Morgan **and **3 others**.

**~IM~**

**Sarah Morgan: **Erica, I need you.

**Erica Weir: **y?

**SM: **I have something rlly scary 2 tell u.

**EW: **cant talk rite now. Can u massage me?

**SM: **massage?

**EW: ***message*

**SM: **yeah. I guess, don't tell ANY1 about this. Not even benny. :/

**EW: **of course/

**SM: **ok…

**EW: **continue,

**SM: **I think I'm pregnant.

**~Facebook~**

**Jane Renee Morgan **has logged off.

**Carwyn Jackson **has posted on **Ethan Morgan's **wall: dude, if you wanna talk about this, mssg me, stop posting this sh*t on faccebook. Not every1 needs 2 no about our problems.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **post on his own wall: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS AT _ALL! _My sister is NINETEEN!

**Jane Renee Morgan **logged on _**Facebook for iPad**__._

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **post on **Ethan Morgan's **wall: Guys, seriously. **Ethan**, call me. **Carwyn, **this is a brother sister thing. Please, don't get my brother upset. I need him more than I need my dad and my mom right now. More than I need pickles and green tea. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **post on his own wall: I can't talk. Let's oovoo.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **post on **Ethan Morgan's **wall: k, post ur name on my wall, plz.

**Ethan Morgan **posted on **Jane Renee Morgan's **wall: oovoo name me: ethan_understarss

**Sarah Morgan's **oovoo name: undertheseawithmesarah_123

**Jane Renee Morgan **switched from Facebook wall to _Facebook timeline_.

**Jane Renee Morgan **is now using Facebook-ooVoo chat data.

**Jane Renee Morgan **(janebug82) and **Ethan Morgan **(ethan_understarss) are now ooVoo.

**A/N: I know, kill me! It's short, but whatevs. muahahahahahahaahha I can't wait to see wht you guys think about Sarah & whats wrong with Jane? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: so it's been forever since I updated or wrote this out! Chapter eight, here you go!**

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: I just need **Erica** and **Jane**.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: :/ I understand. Meet me the park?

**Sarah Morgan **commented on her own status update: Just come 2 the house around 7. Me & Ethan r going 2 the Morgan's house.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: K. Love you! 

**Jane Renee Morgan** commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: c u soon.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: My life completely sucks right now. I hate it. Need to vent. If anyone has a free shoulder, I'll gladly lean on it. I need someone.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: I love you, bro. And I'm sorry. We'll be seeing you today and you and I can talk. I promise. :/

**Ursula Binder (callmechika) **changed her name to **Ursula UTS Binder**.

**Jane Renee Morgan **is now friends with **Ursula UTS Binder**.

**Jane Renee Morgan** added a new photo to the album _Fat but happy. _

**Jane Renee Morgan** tagged **Carwyn Jackson** in her album _Fat but happy_.

**Carwyn Jackson** updated his status: 3 even though we're in some deep sh*t, I freaking love you. And I hope they'll love me like you unconditionally love me (I hope). With –** Jane Renee Morgan**.

**Jane Renee Morgan** likes this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's** status update: You're such a sweetie! ILY 2. (;

**Ethan Morgan** has logged off.

**Jane Renee Morgan **has logged off.

**Sarah Morgan **has logged off.

**Ethan Morgan **has activated _Facebook Mobile_ on his iPhone.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: to the house. :/ meh.

**Rory Dress **updated his status: DATE NIGHTTT! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Rory Dress' **status update: (: yeah!

**Rory Dress **likes this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Honestly, you don't sound 2 enthused. Need a hug…or some moneeeeyyy?

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her status: Peace, love, and **Rory**. 3 that's all I need.

**Savannah ily Soul, Rory Dress, **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **has logged on via _Facebook for iPhone_.

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: this might be a good time. This might be okay. Maybe, just maybe, someone won't die today. Like my poem?

**Savannah ily Soul **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: You're not a happy camper today r u, Mr. Morganana!

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his own status update: love the new nickname , sarahkins. 3 miss u. do we need 2 tlk about this crap?

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Yeah. But we're in the same car 4 ½ and hr. we can tlk then, Ily and im in the car wit u now.

**Savannah ily Soul, Ethan Morgan, **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Lilia Candice **is now friends with **Savannah ily Soul**.

**Lilia Candice **updated her status: (: I'm so excited for a night on the town with my main ladies! With – **Rachel lovesRegae Tomas **and **Tia McKay (Teea)**

**Tia McKay (Teea) **commented on **Lilia Candice's** status update: Eeek! New profile pics! I've already had mine 4 an hr and I'm tired of it! EEEK! 

**Lilia Candice **and **Rachel lovesRegae Tomas **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **has logged off.

**Benny Weir **updated his status: I made my wifey a chocolate and whiskey smoothie! I think she digged it! With – **Erica Weir**.

**Savannah ily Soul, Carwyn Jackson, Jane Renee Morgan, Sarah Morgan, **and **Erica Weir** like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: I loved it babe!

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: coming over and bringing some vodka…make me a smoothie, Bens! (O:

**Benny Weir **invited **Savannah ily Soul **to _His House for a SMOOTHIE party! _At _ANYTIME!_

**Savannah ily Soul **is going to _His House for a SMOOTHIE party!_

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: A sisterly chat might help. Me and **Sarah** are talking now. I hope all goes well with me and the little sis!

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: Doctor's tomorrow.

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Yeah!

**Benny Weir **updated his status: why does every1 seem depressed? Shouldn't b coz Benny's in da house! 

**Sarah Morgan **and **Savannah ily Soul **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: Like to talk about it? Text ur bro. (: or me. Love you and tell u l8er.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: I am happy.. but will be happier whenever I'm with my favorite little benny boo and have me a vodka, whiskey, whatever chocolate smoothie. Who else is wit me? Love u boo!

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: ily2 Sar! Umm, yeah, get over here little duck! ((:

**Sarah Morgan, Erica Weir, **and **Savannah ily Soul **like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: (: gr8! Getting in the car now! **Rory **get out of ur effin pajamas! Put on them smexy pants I wuvv!

**Rory Dress, Erica Weir, Sarah Morgan, Benny Weir, **and **Jane Renee Morgan **like this.

**Rory Dress **updated his status: so, my gf luvs me in my smexy pants! 3 awww! With – **Savannah ily Soul**

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Rory Dress' **status update: WOOO HOOOOO ! 

**Rory Dress, Erica Weir, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Rory Dress **updated his profile picture.

**Savannah ily Soul, Rory Dress, Sarah Morgan, Erica Weir, Benny Weir, **and **Jane Renee Morgan** like this.

**Savannah ily Soul **commented on **Rory Dress' **profile picture update: Yes! Love it! Its ur smexy pantttsss 3

**A/n: kind of depressing. :'( pooppp! (}: anyways, I am going to write a bit more before I go into reading mode 3 I loveee Fifty Shades. Comments? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: Great talk with **Ethan Morgan** and **Sarah Morgan**. Mom and dad seem to be okay. (: I love you guys! Tanks for the acceptance! 3 I FEEL like I am apart of this family once more! Congrats to the brother and sis-in-law hopefully! Anyways. Phone's on, text me until 6. going out 2 eat wit the family 3 ((:

**Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, Savannah ily Soul, Rory Dress, Benny Weir, **and **Erica Weir **like this.

**Benny Weir **posted on **Ethan Weir's **timeline: TEXT ME ASAP! 

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her status: So happy to be in his arms if only for twenty minutes. He makes me feel W-H-O-L-E! Also, great smoothie date with the broski! (: With – **Erica Weir **and **2 others**.

**Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, Benny Weir, Erica Weir, **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **post on his own timeline: something up?

**Benny Weir **commented on his own post on **Ethan Morgan's **timeline: No, I just enjoy flooding ur wall when I wanna txt u! OF COURSE SOMETHING'S UPP!

**Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes _Like if you are excited to have a baby! _

**Savannah ily Soul **updated her profile picture.

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **changed her profile picture.

**Ethan Morgan, Jane Renee Morgan, Sarah Morgan, Erica Weir, Savannah ily Soul, Rory Dress, Carwyn Jackson, Benny Weir, **and **Sam Morgan (sexyback) **like this.

**Sam Morgan **commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **profile picture: (: glad everyone is happy now! I am in love with your bump!

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes this.

**Benny Weir **updated his profile picture.

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir** updated his status: 3 just wanna chill with my favorite girl 3 love you, **Erica**!

**Erica Weir** likes this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's** status update: I love you too boo! 3

**Benny Weir** has logged off.

**Benny Weir** has logged on.

**Benny Weir** updated his status: H a c k e d ! haha. Love you bro. you never called me, so im kinda maddd! But I still wuvvv u 3 with – **Ethan Morgan**.

**Benny Weir** has logged off.

**Ethan Morgan **likes **Benny Weir's **status update.

**Benny Weir** has logged on _Facebook for iPhone_.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: mehhh hackage is like…whuut?

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Benny Weir **wrote on **Ethan Morgan's **timeline: I'm oovooing ya!

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **post on his own timeline: K

**Benny Weir **has logged off.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his profile picture.

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **profile picture update: I love this picture of me, you, and **Sarah**. (: it's adorable.

**Ethan Morgan **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Sarah Morgan **wrote on **Jane Renee Morgan's **wall: Thanks so much for talking to me! Message me. Lots to tell you! (: I love you much!

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: Great talk with the hubby and sis-in-law. Feeling MUCH better about life. 3 just counting my effin blessings :DD

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated to a _Timeline_.

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her cover photo.

**Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Erica Weir, **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Carwyn Jackson **has logged on.

**Jane Renee Morgan **is now friends with **Kane Bean**

**Kane Bean **is now friends with **Carwyn Jackson, Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan, **and **Sarah Morgan.**

**Kane Bean **updated her status: (: I am a girl if y'all are wondering! This is my first week on Facebook! ((: anndd. I have lottts to talk about! BTW, miss u **Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, **and **Carwyn Jackson.** Excited if u wanna hang out! can hang wit my bf **Joie Bell**.

**Joie Bell **commented on **Kane Bean's** status update: (: yeaaah! I luvvv dupple dates ! even tho I no nun y'all.

**Joie Bell **is now friends with **Sarah Morgan, Benny Weir, Carwyn Jackson, **and **Jane Renee Morgan**.

**Joie Bell **updated his status: eep!

**Jane Renee Morgan **updated her status: Kick! 3 with – **Carwyn Jackson**

**Carwyn Jackson, Sarah Morgan, Benny Weir, Jane Renee Morgan, Ethan Morgan **and **Sam Morgan (sexyback) **like this.

**Carwyn Jackson** commented on **Jane Renee Morgan's **status update: I wuvv my babies 3

**Sarah Morgan **and **Jane Renee Morgan** like this.

**a/n: so, in case nun y'all picked up on that, Jane's having her first kid! ((: … I have no idea that why that's funny. Anywhoo…had an OKAY day, but I am a klutz! I fell in gym today while I was running, skinned up both knees pretty bad and now am icing, because my new daughter made mee ! haha, love you Mariah! –Haley!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: Dinner with **Sam Morgan (sexyback) **and Mr. Morgan. And of course, husband. With – **Ethan Morgan**.

**Ethan Morgan **likes this.

**Ethan Morgan **updated his status: Kind of excited. (: I love you, boo (: With – **Sarah Morgan**.

**Carwyn Jackson** commented on **Ethan Morgan's **status update: Hey, message me please ?

**Ethan Morgan **commented on his status update: Sure.

**IM:**

**Ethan: **hey

**Carwyn: **hey.

**E: **what did u need?

**C: **is sarah…pregnant? 

**E: **dude, yeah. Umm, how did u no?

**C: **ur sister is veerrry talky

**E:** nice.

**C: **ok. Well, thanks. I just need to know if we're gonna doo a dubble bb shower! OOOH

**E: **Im thinking tht girls shud plan tht, bro.

**C:** Ik, but were having BABEISS! 

**E: **k, im gonna end this conversation!

**C: **:/

**Facebook**

**Erica Weir **updated her status: Booze is my best friend! Now that **Sarah** has a plateful of food, we are chilling in the house!

**Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Erica Weir, Carwyn Jackson, **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Benny Weir **likes _Booze is the bomb!_

**Erica Weir **likes _Booze is the bomb!_

**Sarah Morgan **likes _Sweepstakes for…1,000,000.00 for life!_

**Erica Weir **likes _Hey. No, not you. You with the face! No the other one! YEAH YOU! You like tacos?_

**Sarah Morgan **updated her status: SO excited for some QT with my besttiee from the hood ! Jelly beansss! ((:

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Sarah Morgan's **status update: Feeling abandoned?

**Sarah Morgan **commented on her own status update: yeah … I miss you, frankfurter!

**Erica Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **updated his status: Laundry smells like…yuck! Cat poo!

**Erica Weir, Benny Weir, Carwyn Jackson, Jane Renee Morgan, Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan **and **Rory Dress **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's** status update: I JUST WASHED IT YOU DICKK!

**Erica Weir, Benny Weir, Carwyn Jackson **and **Jane Renee Morgan **like this.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: Yeah, well did you buy the cat poo kind?

**Erica Weir **has logged off.

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: uh-oh…I hear footsteps! MOMMY! 

**Jane Renee Morgan, Rory Dress, Savannah ily Soul, Sarah Morgan, Carwyn Jackson, Ethan Morgan **and **Sam Morgan (sexyback)** like this.

**Erica Weir **has logged on.

**Erica Weir **has posted a new video: _Beating the crap out of my favorite cat poo smelling boy! HAH! REVENGE IS SWEEEETT! _With – **Benny Weir**.

**Rory Dress, Savannah ily Soul, Jane Renee Morgan, Erica Weir, Sarah Morgan, Carwyn Jackson, Sam Morgan (sexyback)** and **Ethan Morgan **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **posted on **Erica Weir's **timeline: I love you! ((:

**Erica Weir, Savannah ily Soul,** and **Jane Renee Morgan **like this.

**Carwyn Jackson **updated his profile picture.

**Jane Renee Morgan, Ethan Morgan, **and **Sarah Morgan **like this.

**Jane Renee Morgan **commented on **Carwyn Jackson's **profile picture update: Wow, you're the best! I can't believe you would do this. So sweet, baby. I am so fat and you still love me. I am so proud to call this boy mine. He's mine. (: I love you forever, **Carwyn**.

**Carwyn Jackson, Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, Erica Weir, **and **Benny Weir **like this.

**Carwyn Jackson** commented on his profile picture update: No! You're not fat. You're beautiful with our baby inside of you. You are mine baby. I love you forever, **Jane**.

**Jane Renee Morgan **likes this.

**Erica Weir **updated her status: Can we adopt baby! With – **Benny Weir**

**Benny Weir **commented on **Erica Weir's **status update: We could've made, but I think you royally screwed up my penis! 

**Erica Weir, Carwyn Jackson, Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan, **and **Savannah ily Soul**.

**Benny Weir **updated his status: **Erica Weir **screwed up my penis! 5 likes for pictures of it! Hah, this'll probably get reported!

**Erica Weir, Carwyn Jackson, Sarah Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Savannah ily Soul, Jane Renee Morgan, Rory Dress **and **Kane Bean **like this.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: Can I be photographer?

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: Hmm…Idk.

**Erica Weir **commented on **Benny Weir's **status update: Please…I be good!

**Benny Weir **commented on his own status update: get the Kodak, baby. Penis pictures! 

**Erica Weir, Jane Renee Morgan, Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan **and **Carwyn Jackson **like this.

**Ethan Morgan **posted on **Benny Weir's **timeline: You got 10 likes, bro. Means 2 penis pics. Wanna wait for me to join in? 

**Benny Weir **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **post on his own timeline: YEAHH! WE'LL DO A PEENY PHOTOSHOOT! GET SARAH! BESST DAYY EVERR! 

**Sarah Morgan **commented on **Ethan Morgan's **post on **Benny Weir's **timeline: I'll get the keys..

**Benny Weir **likes this.

**Benny Weir **posted on **Ethan Morgan's **timeline: New profile pictures?

**Ethan Morgan **commented on **Benny Weir's **post on his own timeline: yeah buddy! (:

**A/N; so, we've got Sarah pregnant and Jane pregnant and the boys being immature! Fun! (:: this was a joy to write even though my hands are cramped! PEACE!**


End file.
